1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wrist rests, and more particularly to a wrist rest which incorporates an adjustment to easily vary the height of the wrist rest and may also include an adjustment to vary the overall length of the wrist rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrist rests are well known in the art. Wrist rests are utilized for a variety of purposes, one of the most common being when the user is operating a keyboard. When a person is operating a keyboard, positioning of wrists in an unsupported manner for a long period of time may lead to injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome. The wrist rest maintains the wrist is a neutral position to reduce the likelihood of developing carpal tunnel syndrome. To most effectively reduce carpal tunnel syndrome or related injuries, it is very advantageous to have the wrist rest at the proper height and also utilize a wrist rest which is of an appropriate length.
One of the most common wrist rests available is a rectangular pad. However, one of the disadvantages with a rectangular pad is that there is no height adjustment. Accordingly, pads with different heights must be used for different applications or users. Some prior art devices are available which do allow for height adjustment. However, the adjustment is usually by means of some mechanical adjustment such as rotation of screws or the like. Alternately, height adjustment spacers may be placed between the generally planar work surface and the wrist rest to adjust the height. Still further, Applicant is aware of no wrist rest which is adjustable in length. Typical keyboards are from 16 inches to 22 inches in width. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a wrist rest which could be adjusted in length depending upon the width of the keyboard.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a wrist rest which is easily adjustable in its height and also its length.